


What We Thought Was Lost

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: This was for empyreanwritings writing challenge, it's a modern day AU that nobody asked for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was all originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22

_Wanda…_

That’s the first thing you thought as you slowly opened your eyes and looked up at the dark, snowy sky above you, you vaguely remember Wanda telling you to stay put and that she’d be right back.

Slowly, you start to push yourself up, only resulting you in a flash of pain and to quickly fall back to the ground with a pained grunt, glancing down at where the pain was radiating from your stomach “Fuck” you muttered, seeing the hole in your jacket and the blood pooling into the snow underneath you.

You close your eyes again and release a small breath, your thoughts taking you to a different time, _a better time, _you thought.

_At the age of 9, you were running around the playground at recess with some of your friends at the time when you notice a girl with long brown hair sitting and talking with a blonde boy on a bench, seeming to be talking to themselves._

_You, being the curious person you are went over to them; when you got over to them they both looked at you curiously “Hi! I’m Y/N! What’s yours?” You asked, giving them a huge grin and watching as they looked at you confusedly before the boy raised his hand in a wave “Pietro, this is my twin sister, Wanda” He introduced, giving you a small smile while Wanda smiled and ducked her head, that being the start of your friendship with the twins._

With a gasp, you opened your eyes again, slowly looking around and seeing the scenery hadn’t changed and that you were in fact still bleeding out and alone _Wanda, what happened? _you thought to yourself, lately your friendship with Wanda was questionable, you loved her, more than a friend and for a while it seemed like you were getting closer, now it just felt like you had lost the whatever relationship you had.

_At the age of 15, You, Wanda, and Pietro were inseparable; if one went somewhere then the rest followed. Currently, you guys were attending the Homecoming for your school, all of you having opted to do a group thing instead of getting dates; although Pietro seemed to have the girls dragging him out to dance every time so it was mostly you and Wand sitting at a table and watching people dance._

_“Y/N?” Wanda asked, looking at you and smiling with a hand extended “Dance with me?” She asked, smiling at you and watching you blush before taking her hand, her pulling you to the dance floor as **I Don’t Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith **started playing, the both of you closing the distance with her hands resting on your shoulders and yours resting on her hips, both of you blushing and trying to avoid eye contact with one another “You… You look really beautiful tonight, Wanda” You said softly, looking at her with a small smile and watching as she smiled back and pulled you closer, resting her head on your shoulder “Thank you, Y/N… You look amazing tonight” She said softly, looking up at you. The both of you staring at one another for a bit before starting to lean towards one another, you closing your eyes and holding your breath as you leaned in before you heard a loud shout from Pietro “WANDA! Y/N! COME ON, WE’RE LEAVING”, causing you both to jump back, you looking at the ground and rubbing your neck while Wanda glared at her brother before you both followed him out.  
_

Slowly, you started to push yourself up again, trying to remember what had happened. You remember walking with Wanda and having what was supposed to be a girls night with her. As you were walking home, you heard a car screech as it turned around a corner too sharp, then you remember falling to the ground while Wanda tried desperately to catch you “Y/N, stay with me” Wanda said as she cupped your face after carefully got you laid down on the ground “I’ll be right back” She promised, pressing a quick kiss to your forehead before she took off to find somewhere with a phone _How long has it been? _you thought to yourself, feeling yourself become more cold as time went and shutting your eyes once more.

_At the age of 19, you and Wanda were stronger than ever, currently borderline dating, you were currently heading to the library to meet Wanda, only stopping when you saw her talking with a blonde man, you were kinda surprised since ever since Pietro had died in a car crash a year ago she hadn’t been open to meeting new people; you stood there and watched as she laughed at something the guy said, your heart breaking as you slowly turned and walked out of the library to study elsewhere, not like Wanda would notice._

Your heart broke all over again as you thought back to that day and were reminded of all the times she had ditched you for him, how you two seemed to become more separated than ever, those shared kisses and cuddles and first times seeming to vanish, you barely felt the tears falling down your cheeks as you situated yourself to lean back against the wall with a pained grunt, looking at your hand that was pressed against your stomach, it covered in your own blood.

_At the age of 22, you and Wanda hadn’t seen one another in about two years and you were currently trying to finish up your last year of college; at the moment you were standing in line at the Starbucks next to campus when you felt someone tap your shoulder “Wanda?” You asked softly when you saw her after turning around, seeing her smile that same smile you fell in love with, the same one that broke your heart “Y/N” she said, smiling at you and starting up a small conversation with you, this starting up your what you assumed to be friendship, but you figured that was long gone._

_At the age of 24, you and Wanda were smiling and laughing like old times “I love you” Wanda said breathlessly, coming down from her laughing high and staring into your eyes, her having left Vision about a year ago due to distance and she had come to realize that she was in love with you, not like you knew that until now of course “But…” you said, running a hand through your hair and looking at her when she lightly touched your arm “I’m serious” Wanda mumbled, slowly leaning towards you and the two of you closing the distance, your heart pounding in your chest as you returned it, the both of you having a big goofy grin on your faces as you pulled back._

Now you were here, 5 months later, feeling as the life slowly drained out of you, trying to keep your eyes open for as long as you could, looking over when you heard Wanda’s fast approaching footsteps and sirens close by “Moya Lyubov, it’s going to be okay” Wanda said, kneeling down next to you and fixing your hat since it had slipped off your head some then gripping your hand that wasn’t pressed to your side “You’re back” You whispered, looking at her with droopy eyes and feeling yourself start to drift “No no no, look at me” Wanda cried, cupping your cheek and having you look at her, you seeing the tears in her eyes that she was trying to fight back since she wanted to stay strong for you. That was when you realized, your relationship had never actually been gone, it was just lost and found its way back. “I love you” you whispered, looking at her and watching as some tears fell “I love you too, moya lyubov… Please, stay with me” Wanda begged, gripping your hand tighter and you just smiled and watched as her face slowly faded as your whole world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was all originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22

When you woke up again, you opened your eyes only to shut them once again due to the blinding light above you _I’m dead_ you thought to yourself, tearing up as you tried to move but pain shot through your abdomen _Nope, definitely not dead_ you thought to yourself, releasing a pained breath and slowly opening your eyes again as to not blind yourself again.

As you slowly start to come to, you hear beeping noises and you turn towards the sound with a wince, seeing a monitor that seemed to be a heart monitor which made you panic _How did I get in the hospital?_ you thought to yourself, hearing the beeping speed up in tune to your heart and looking over when you felt something shift “Wanda?” You croaked, looking at her as she slowly woke up before she quickly stood up and sat on the edge of the bed “You’re okay, printsessa” she whispered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she looked at you “I was so scared that I lost you” she whispered, fighting back the sob that threatened to come out as she said that and gently brushing some of your H/C hair out of your face “I’m okay” you said, giving her a tiny smile and catching her hand in yours with a wince, lightly tugging her forward so you could press a gentle kiss to her lips.

The day you were released, Wanda drug you back to her place since she wanted to make sure you would be okay and she also wanted to take care of you every way she could “Wanda, baby… I can do it” you whined when she took the plate from your hand as you carried it into the kitchen to wash it off “You…” she said, looking at you and lightly booping your nose “Are supposed to be resting, now go and lay down” she scolded, turning and adding the plate to her soapy water she already had in the sink “Y/N” she scolded when she felt you wrap your arms around her from behind “Wanda” you teased, burying your face in her back and smiling as you heard her sigh in defeat, you only going back to relaxing after she drug you back into the living room and you both curled up to watch a movie.

A few nights after you got back, you and Wanda were laying in bed, just talking about everything and everything, neither of you really wanting to fall asleep even though the both of you were starting to slur your words “I love you, Y/N” Wanda whispered, leaning up and pressing a gentle kiss to your lips before she cuddled more into you with a yawn “I love you too, Wanda” you said, smiling at her as she got situated with her head on your chest and kissing the top of her head before you sighed and relaxed back against the pillows _And to think I thought this was gone_ you thought to yourself, rubbing her back idly and closing your eyes, your lips curving up in a small smile as you thought of just how far the two of you had come and how even though there were bumps in the road, you were happy and with the love of your life, praying that one day you would do this for the rest of your life.


End file.
